


Pilgrimage

by Mareel



Series: Alone [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Choices, Family, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Mass Effect 2, Pre-Suicide Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resolutions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrimage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set of 5 drabbles set during Mass Effect 2, not long before the suicide mission through the Omega 4 relay. The 4th section is Tali's voice. The rest are from John Shepard.
> 
> The title references the pilgrimage all young quarians undertake as a rite of passage. The section titles are taken from the quarian password phrase for returning to the Migrant Fleet.

 

###  _After time adrift_

"You kept the name, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. You okay about that?"

"I'll always be welcome in the Fleet, but the _Normandy_ is my home now. After all you did for me..."

"I just tried to make them see the truth about you. It's what I owed you as your captain"

"Shepard, you didn't correct those who called you 'Captain.' I know your rank is important in the Alliance."

"I considered it. But your people respect your captains and I wanted to give you the best chance I could. If it took giving myself a temporary field promotion, I could live with that."

"Thank you, Shepard."

_________________________________

 

###  _Among open stars_

"Do you want to talk about your father?"

I have to watch her body language, since I can't see her face. She seems uncertain, clasping and unclasping her hands, pacing a few steps. 

"I don't know what to say about him. He was my father. Despite everything else."

Venturing an opinion might be unwelcome, but she needs to hear it. "He loved you, Tali. He chose the wrong way to show it, but at the end of it all, he loved you."

She stands very still, finally nodding. "He did. I never knew that for sure."

"Hold onto that. Always."

_________________________________

 

###  _Along tides of light_

"Tali, do you have a moment to talk?"

She always seems busy working on one project or another, trying to gain the _Normandy_ every micro-advantage we'll need to go against the Reapers. 

"Anytime for you, Shepard."

"Let's go have a cup of tea... or whatever you'd like... in the mess. Our trip to the Migrant Fleet has given me a lot to think about."

I'm not sure how it's possible to read 'curiosity' into the tilt of her head, but I swear that's what it is.

"I learned a lot about your family. It's made me think about mine."

_________________________________

 

###  _Through shoals of dust_

I don't ever remember Shepard talking about his family to anybody. He always asks everyone personal questions, but smoothly deflects any inquiries about his background.

I guess he expects people to know him from the extranet. That's fun to read, but any truth is buried pretty deep. 

"We have something in common, Tali. I grew up on ships too. Never saw Earth till I enlisted at eighteen and they shipped me there for training."

He swirls the tea in his cup, finally looking up at me.

"My mother turned down Admiral's bars. Chose to remain a Captain... to honor me."

_________________________________

 

###  _I will return to where I began_

"I don't understand, Shepard. Why did she make this choice?"

This is even harder to talk about than I'd expected. "When I died. They wanted to promote her, maybe make her a symbol. I don't know. But she refused."

"Maybe she wanted to carry on your work. I'm sure she was grieving."

"Yeah. We didn't talk much, but she loved me. And she wasn't going to be anyone's pawn... "

"Shepard, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because _I'm_ the pawn. After this mission, fuck Cerberus. I'm going back to the Alliance."

She touches my hand in silent support.

"If they'll have me."

_________________________________

 


End file.
